


Побег из зоопарка

by fandomstartrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstartrek/pseuds/fandomstartrek
Summary: Для Кирка и Спока рядовой десант оборачивается настоящей борьбой за жизнь. Действие разворачивается во вселенной TOS, таймлайн - вторая половина первой пятилетки.





	

– А здесь, уважаемое высокоучёное собрание, вы можете видеть уникальнейшие образцы инопланетной фауны, привезённые нашими охотниками из последней экспедиции. Благодаря этой находке будут внесены существенные изменения в теорию экзоэволюции. Несомненно, эти существа принадлежат к одному виду: по паре хватательных конечностей, по паре конечностей для перемещения, управляющий нервный узел, заключённый в твёрдую защитную оболочку. Особи так похожи друг на друга, что были бы неотличимы на наш взгляд, если бы по прихоти Матушки-Природы дыхательно-питательная жидкость представителей разного пола не отличалась по окраске.

– Прошу прощения, уважаемый коллега, вы хотите нас уверить, что перед нами двуполые существа, один экземпляр, следуя вашей терминологии, самец, другой – самка. Это смелое заявление. Парность до сих пор обнаруживалась лишь у наиболее древних и примитивных представителей животного мира, почти целиком вымерших в доисторические времена. Представленные вами существа достаточно сложно устроены, их вид, несомненно, прошёл длинный эволюционный путь, а потому должна была сформироваться наиболее целесообразная монополовая система размножения. Цвет же их метаболической жидкости может зависеть от особенностей рациона, от возраста особей или от готовности произвести потомство, сигнализировать о ядовитости, наконец. Выдвинутая вами гипотеза парности при всей её смелости кажется несостоятельной и до сих пор не получила подтверждения.

– Позвольте возразить, коллега. Как известно, в неволе животные практически не размножаются. Потомство в экзозоопарке появилось лишь однажды, когда двух представителей одного вида поселили вместе. Именно этот факт позволил вашему покорному слуге выдвинуть гипотезу ускоренного развития инопланетных видов за счёт активного обмена наследственной информацией.

– Антинаучно.

– Манипулирование фактами в угоду сенсации!

– Безответственная болтовня!

– Председатель, к порядку!

– Прошу всех присутствующих успокоиться. Чтобы не допустить раскола в научном сообществе, тема об изучении возможной парности некоторых инопланетных видов замораживается на тысячу оборотов планеты вокруг естественного светила, а представленные здесь экземпляры утилизируются в соответствии с протоколом.

– Председатель, при всём уважении, никто в здравом уме не рискнёт потребить в пищу плоть животного с красной или зелёной метаболической жидкостью. Это самоубийство.

– Что вы предлагаете?

– Вернуть их туда, откуда привезли.

– Исключено. Следующая экспедиция к дальнему сектору галактики отправится через много оборотов планеты вокруг светила.

– Мы не можем выпустить потенциально опасных животных бесконтрольно размножаться в нашей тщательно отрегулированной экосистеме. Так что единственная альтернатива уничтожению – добровольное принятие на себя обязанностей по содержанию животных в строгой изоляции под личную ответственность. Нет-нет, вам, уважаемый коллега, приближаться к ним запрещено. Есть другие желающие? Нет? Что ж, я принимаю на себя бремя по содержанию наших инопланетных гостей. Они будут жить у меня дома в качестве домашних питомцев. Возражений нет? Заседание объявляется закрытым.

– Спок. – В чернильной тьме Джим протянул руку и нащупал что-то живое и мягкое. – Спок! – он позвал громче и легонько толкнул неподвижное тело. Ответа не последовало, и Джим, превозмогая боль, подполз ближе.

Последнее, что он помнил, как во время десанта на совершенно безобидный планетоид в группу исследователей начали бить молнии. Во всяком случае, так это выглядело, хотя разрядам такой мощности просто неоткуда было взяться, источник энергии не определялся их приборами. Спок быстро заметил, что молнии обходят шаттл стороной. Перекрикивая треск и грохот, он сообщил об этом капитану, и члены экипажа, повинуясь приказу Кирка, кинулись к «Галилео». В этот момент в Спока ударил ослепительный столб света, Кирк рванул к нему и… очнулся в незнакомом месте. Гравитация в помещении была несколько ниже земной, воздух тонкий, как на высокогорье, но пригодный для дыхания. Сколько времени прошло, пока они валялись в отключке, предположить было сложно.

– Спок, – под ищущую руку Джима попалось острое ухо, рядом точно лежал вулканец. Джим склонился к лицу друга и затаил дыхание, пытаясь уловить тихие вдохи и выдохи. Ничего. Надо было исследовать помещение, попытаться понять, бросили их в глубокую шахту или в тюрьму без окон. Надо было отыскать выход, но ему не хотелось оставлять беспомощного Спока в одиночестве. И он снова принялся его тормошить: – Спок, очнись.

Через несколько минут вулканец застонал и хрипло попросил воды, но у них ничего не было.

– Спок, держись, я немного здесь поброжу, буду подавать голос. Ты зови, если что. – Джим стащил с себя форменную тунику, оставшись в тонкой футболке, свернул её валиком и подложил другу под голову. Пока он больше ничего не мог сделать.

– Будь осторожен, Джим, – голос у Спока немного окреп, но чувствовалось, что каждое слово произносится им через боль.

Джим осторожно шаг за шагом продвигался вперёд, выставив перед собой вытянутые руки. Через несколько минут он упёрся в идеально гладкую стену, стукнул в неё на пробу кулаком, плечом, ничего не добился и побрёл вдоль неё, надеясь найти дверь или хотя бы лаз. Стена казалась бесконечной. Он окликнул Спока, ответный возглас был слышен хорошо, но донёсся с неожиданной стороны, и Джим понял, что ходит по кругу. Итак, их сунули в банку, вероятно, перед этим накачав какой-нибудь отравой. Попытку побега пришлось отложить до того времени, когда Спок сможет передвигаться самостоятельно, на себе Джим бы его далеко не унёс.

– Спок, можешь сделать какие-нибудь предположения о том, где мы находимся?

– Я не чувствую вибрации двигателей или колебаний гравитации. Скорее всего, мы на планете класса М. Полагаю, мы пленники скорее учёных, чем военных. Небольшие повреждения, нанесённые моему телу, напоминают последствия медицинских проб и экспериментов. Контакт с нами установить не пытались, из чего можно заключить, что наши похитители достаточно далеки от гуманоидной формы и не воспринимают нас существами, стоящими с ними на одной ступени развития.

– Спок, ты хочешь сказать, что мы здесь в качестве лабораторных крыс?

– Неутешительный вывод, Джим, но нам придётся считаться с высокой вероятностью такого положения дел.

– Понятно. Мы должны бежать отсюда. Было бы неплохо по дороге на волю прихватить с собой подпространственный передатчик, чтобы послать сигнал бедствия. – Джим понятия не имел, как осуществить первую часть плана, не говоря уж о второй, но предаться отчаянию было бы равносильно гибели, и потому он бодрился изо всех сил.

Они поговорили ещё немного. Состояние Спока как будто улучшилось, он даже смог встать и немного пройтись, опираясь на предложенное Джимом плечо. Становилось прохладнее, и Спок настоял на том, чтобы Джим надел свою тунику. Вдруг им в лицо удалил яркий свет, вынудивший их на несколько секунд зажмуриться. Когда к ним вернулась способность нормально различать предметы, Джим увидел бесформенную серо-голубую тушу, покрытую фиолетовыми уродливыми наростами. Туша колыхалась по ту сторону толстой прозрачной стены, в которой не было ни намёка на дверь.

– Смотрите, какие они хорошенькие!

– Ты так говоришь, Уак, потому что они твои. Таких страшил ещё поискать.

– Слишком громко завидуешь, Кха. Посмотри, у тебя даже присоски высохли. Верный признак.

– Подумаешь, чему тут вообще завидовать. Твой родитель воспользовался служебным положением, чтобы притащить своему единственному полноценному отпрыску экзотическую игрушку. Разве он сам поймал этих зверьков? Нет, за ними летали охотники на край галактики, рискуя жизнями. И изучал он их не сам.

– Да ладно, забудь ты о моём родителе. Давайте поиграем, друзья. Покормим их?

– Страшно, вдруг укусят. А они точно смирные?

– Кажется, да. Главное, не прикасаться к ним незащищёнными участками кожи. Родитель сказал, что они могут быть ядовиты.

– Гадость какая. Я бы в дом ни за что такое не взял. Э, да ты им целый поднос деликатесов приготовил. Сам директор Училища так угощается только по большим праздникам, а ты даёшь этим тварям. Кстати, где они избавляются от отходов? Они точно не перепутают кормушку с туалетом?

– Я пока их не обустроил как следует. Может, буду выгуливать, как токков выгуливают, на лужайке у дома. Только как бы они не сбежали, а то родитель мне пооборвёт всё, что можно и что нельзя, если я за ними не услежу. Вот, смотрите, они поняли, что это еда. Пробуют. Кажется, им нравится. Да они совсем смирные!

– Ещё бы не нравилось. А почему на них тканевые мешки разного цвета?

– Родитель их такими привёз. Наверное, чтобы отличать одного от второго, слишком уж они похожи.

– Слушайте, братва, а давайте их вывезем в клуб! Если Уак не сдрейфит, конечно. Представляете, какую суматоху мы там устроим. Интересно, умеют эти монстры плавать? Было бы славно столкнуть их в общий бассейн и крикнуть, что они ядовиты.

– А нас с ними пустят?

– Я проведу, не беспокойся. Ну как, поехали?

Кирк и Спок стояли спина к спине на возвышении в центре полутёмного круглого зала. Со всех сторон к ним тянулись подёргивающиеся отростки, усыпанные присосками. Повсюду сокращалась, раздувалась и перекатывалась серо-голубая плоть.

– Зачем мы здесь, Спок, как думаешь?

– Нет данных, капитан. Я не могу строить предположения на пустом месте.

– Можешь не деликатничать. Выбор невелик. Нас или сожрут немедленно, или поиграют, как кошка с мышью, и сожрут.

– У меня сложилось впечатление, Джим, что эти существа опасаются прикасаться к нам. Сначала я принял их осторожность за брезгливость, но здесь кроется нечто другое. Если они нас боятся, с их стороны было бы логично не выпускать нас из банки. Зачем же они нас выпустили и привезли сюда? Я начинаю сомневаться в их разумности.

– Напротив, Спок, теперь я окончательно убедился, что они разумны и даже цивилизованы. В какой-то мере. Хлеба и зрелищ – стандартная формула для толпы. Если мы не годимся в качестве хлеба, на что я надеюсь, из нас могут попытаться сделать зрелище.

– Трудно поверить, что эта раса вышла в космос и открыла варп.

– На всех планетах найдутся толпы бездельников и глупцов, не знающих, чем себя занять. Прости, Спок, к Вулкану, конечно, моё замечание не относится.

Джим повернул голову и перехватил мимолётный взгляд Спока. В тёмных глазах было всё, как обычно: спокойствие, теплота, искорка юмора, глубоко скрытая под серьёзностью, однако Кирк отлично её видел. И решимость следовать до конца за своим капитаном. Джим улыбнулся про себя, расправил плечи и начал прикидывать, как им отсюда убраться.

Тем временем серо-голубые туши принялись мычать и ритмично раскачивать возвышение. Сначала толчки были слабыми, но вскоре подиум заходил ходуном, грозя сбросить Кирка и Спока в колышущуюся вспухающую гущу. Через некоторое время аборигены так же внезапно бросили своё странное занятие, как и начали, и даже как будто потеряли к пленникам интерес, расползлись группами к выдолбленным в полу чашам, заполненным густым голубым сиропом.

– Ну, Спок, пора на выход, пока о нас не вспомнили. Кажется, я нашёл дверь. Держись за мной.

– Так точно, капитан.

Они осторожно ступали по полу между переплетёнными и потирающимися щупальцами. Местным, одурманенным синим зельем, действительно стало не до них. У затянутой мерцающим силовым полем двери они остановились. Пока Спок искал, как открыть проход, Кирк прикрывал его и оглядывал зал. У них почти получилось. Не учли они одного – расставленную снаружи охрану. А может, это и не охрана была вовсе, может, несколько участников странной вечеринки выползли подышать холодным вечерним воздухом и полюбоваться на две луны в небе. Как бы там ни было, их побег раскрыли. Один здоровенный серый спрут обхватил Джима щупальцами и сдавил до хруста в костях. Спок подскочил к нему и вцепился руками в тушу в попытке провести вулканский нервный захват. Сначала показалось, что приём удался: спрут отпустил Джима и обмяк. Кирк и Спок бросились бежать, но, не преодолев и ста метров, они упали, когда им в шеи впились иглы станеров. Отведавший вулканского захвата спрут громко мычал и размахивал конечностями, его товарищи быстро затащили обездвиженных пленников в знакомый круглый зал, сорвали с них туники, футболки и стали жадно тыкать присосками в обнажённые тела.

– Отпрыск мой, где твои новые питомцы? Ты должен ответить мне правдиво, это очень важно.

– Прости, уважаемый родитель, я их потерял. Они сбежали во время прогулки.

– Уак, когда ты уклоняешься от истины, твой кожный покров меняет окрас. Я жду ответ.

– Я боюсь сказать правду, о родитель! Пообещай, что не съешь меня и не заменишь новым полноценным потомком.

– Глупыш, я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды. Конечно, я не съем тебя и не заменю, обещаю. Говори, где они?

– Они… Их у меня отняли.

– Как это вышло?

– Приятели уговорили меня посетить клуб для взрослых, так, одним глазком глянуть, не больше. А я как раз собрался выгуливать этих чудесных монстриков – твой щедрый дар, о родитель. Они были такие смирные, я подумал, что ничего дурного не будет, если я возьму их с собой.

– Как горестно мне слышать подобное от потомка славного учёного рода, от моего наследника, будущего главы Академии Наук. Прапрадед твой, прадед и дед каждую минуту своей жизни посвятили науке. Я пытаюсь следовать их примеру и жду того же от тебя. Тратить драгоценные годы юности на пороки взрослых неучей – стыд и позор.

– Прости, о родитель! Я очень виноват.

– Хорошо, о твоей вине поговорим позже. Что же было дальше?

– Я не смею продолжить…

– Чем быстрее мы их вернём домой, тем меньше я буду сердиться на тебя, дитя моё.

– Ну… я… Я попробовал муок…

– Что?!

– Мне очень стыдно, клянусь! Я больше никогда! Родитель мой, тебе нехорошо? Позволь, я опрыскаю тебя водой.

– Отойди от меня, неблагодарный. Твоя выходка сгубила наш древний род. Мне придётся подать в отставку, раз уж я пообещал сохранить тебе жизнь и право наследования. Рассказывай всё до конца, теперь терять нечего ни мне, ни тебе.

– Родитель, я выйду из семьи добровольно! Я не позволю тебе пострадать из-за моих опрометчивых поступков! Слушай же, я расскажу всё без утайки. Когда я… припал к чаше, мне стало так сладко и хорошо, в поисках общения я обнял соседа слева, соседа справа, и мы сплели конечности.

– Да я их найду и с грязью смешаю! Как они посмели прикоснуться к подростку! Это изнасилование! Тебе надо пройти тщательный осмотр, в одурманенном состоянии ты мог принять в себя зародыш новой жизни. О горе мне, без получения разрешения, без генного отбора!

– Ничего такого не было, о родитель, только лёгкие поглаживания и несколько прикосновений к сладким точкам.

– Наивное дитя. Я проклинаю тот день, когда забрал в дом этих тварей. Ты наблюдал, как они занимаются сексом, и тоже захотел? Почему не сказал мне? Мы бы подобрали тебе опытного психолога, который помог бы справиться с проблемой.

– Родитель, они ни при чём, они ничего не делали. В клубе они сначала вели себя тихо, никого не пытались трогать, просто стояли и смотрели. Мы с ними немного поиграли, а потом… расположились у чаш с муоком… Я совсем о них позабыл, а они сумели отыскать дверь. Родитель, клянусь, они разумны, хотя с виду и не скажешь.

– В перевозбуждённом состоянии ещё и не то покажется. Продолжай рассказ.

– Мне было так хорошо, что я потерял счёт времени, а когда очнулся, в клубе вовсю шла жестокая драка. Оказывается, во время неудачного побега один из них взялся расщеплённой на пять отростков частью конечности за непокрытую кожу одного из хозяев клуба и надавил так сильно, что позволил ему отведать своей метаболической жидкости. Говорят, она действует намного сильнее муока, она слаще и отправляет прямиком в долину счастья. Этот тупица словил такой кайф – ой, прости, родитель – этот почтенный гражданин неосторожно поделился своим открытием, зверьков наших поволокли в клуб и пустили по кругу, но хозяева заведения быстро их отбили, объявили своей собственностью и теперь допускают к их телам только за очень крупное вознаграждение и на короткое время. Желающих хоть отбавляй, очередь записана на полоборота светила вперёд. На мой счёт перечислили большие отступные, чтобы я забыл о существовании моих домашних питомцев.

– Дитя моё, так ты вошёл в сделку с наркомафией. Потрясающе. Есть ещё что-нибудь, о чём ты не сказал?

– Не знаю, как так получилось, но я привязался к моим питомцам, хотя пробыл с ними всего ничего. Мне их жалко, они там долго не протянут. Я хочу их вернуть, родитель.

– Ты пробовал на вкус их метаболическую жидкость?

– Клянусь, нет!

– Хорошо. Что ж, посмотрим, что можно сделать. Ты воспользовался вознаграждением?

– Нет, всё лежит в целости и сохранности на счёте.

– Попробуем минимизировать ущерб. Будешь делать и говорить всё, что я тебе прикажу. Даже если тебе придётся выдать имена друзей, которым вздумалось потащить тебя в эту зловонную дыру.

– Я всё выполню в точности, родитель.

Теперь каждый новый день начинался одинаково: Кирк быстро приводил в порядок себя, а затем брался за Спока. Утренний туалет, обтирание влажной губкой, бритьё, смена одежды, завтрак, которым он кормил Спока буквально с рук. Спрос на зелёную кровь бил все рекорды, Спок слабел с каждым днём. Кирк дошёл до того, что открыто ругался со своими тюремщиками, угрожал всех убить, если они уморят его друга. Пару раз его строго наказывали, но разделить пленников так и не решились, понимая, что без заботы товарища их дойная корова, приносящая баснословные барыши, прекратит существование намного быстрее. В дни отдыха, когда жаждущих попасть в рай клиентов до Спока не допускали, с ним работали медики и химики. Кажется, они пытались синтезировать заменитель вулканской крови, но задача оказалась слишком сложной. Клиенты неизменно замечали обман и требовали чистый оригинальный товар.

Кирк слушать не хотел уговоры Спока найти способ сбежать одному.

– Джим, логика говорит, что ты можешь спасти нас обоих, только если уйдёшь сейчас. Не медли.

– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Спок. Я тоже об этом думаю. Они начали эксперименты по клонированию. Хотят выращивать твои копии ради крови, развести целые фермы, но пока у них ничего не выходит. Может, дело в твоей гибридной природе, а может, они не могут разобраться в основах нашей биологии. Неизвестно, сколько они проторчат в тупике, и ты задумал прервать свою жизнь до того, как у них случится научный прорыв, чтобы не позволить им разводить поколения вулканцев на убой. Тебе кажется – это логично. Но я этого не допущу. Надо искать другой выход.

– Другого пути нет, Джим.

– Другой путь есть всегда. – Кирк сам себе не верил, но уйти так и не смог.

Наступила ночь, когда ему показалось, что Спок перестал дышать. Он сел на край его постели, взял его похолодевшую длиннопалую руку в свои, тёплые, и стал рассказывать разные истории из детства, одну за другой, затем признался, что собирался после окончания пятилетки не подписываться на новую космическую миссию, а пожить на Земле, и что позволял себе надеяться, что Спок не откажется разделить с ним дальнейший путь. Прохладные пальцы слабо дрогнули, Спок пока был с ним.

– Джим…

– Я разбудил тебя, извини. Просто мне показалось…

– Да, я знаю.

Кирк поднёс к его губам стакан воды, помог напиться, поправил сбившееся одеяло. Затем он перетащил свою постель к постели Спока и улёгся как можно ближе, но так, чтобы не мешать отдыху товарища. Этой ночью он так и не заснул, перебирая в уме самые отчаянные, самые фантастические варианты спасения. А утром в их судьбе наступила перемена.

– Родитель мой, благодарю, ты так великодушен.

– Не заблуждайся на мой счёт, Уак. Я выполнял то, что должен, к нашим с тобой отношениям это не имеет никакого касательства. Вскоре состоится разбирательство, в ходе которого суд разделит вину между мной, тобой, твоими друзьями и держателями клуба. Наслаждайся последними спокойными деньками под родным кровом. Скорее всего, нас лишат имени, имущества и отправят в изгнание, остальных казнят.

– Что будет с возвращёнными питомцами?

– Их уничтожат гораздо раньше, чем нас. Они опасны для нашего общества.

– Родитель, но что, если они разумны? Они способны преданно ухаживать друг за другом, они даже пользуются примитивными предметами быта, их речь кажется членораздельной.

– Глупости. Неразумные животные обладают сходными умениями. Это инстинкт, не разум. Если желаешь, можешь провести несколько дней в уходе за ними, пока их судьба не решится окончательно.

– Ни о чём другом я и не мечтал.

– Всё лучше, чем одурманивать разум муоком и погрязать в непристойностях.

– Прости, родитель, я подвёл наш род, я подвёл тебя.

– Запомни это накрепко и больше никогда так не поступай.

Как только отбор крови прекратился, Спок быстро пошёл на поправку. Они вернулись в свою прежнюю «банку». Почти не отлипающий от прозрачной стены серо-голубой монстр как будто искренне заботился о них, но свободы им не предоставлял. Он раздобыл все их личные вещи, которыми они обросли, живя под крылом у наркомафии, и отдал им, за что Кирк был весьма признателен. Объяснять по второму кругу буквально на пальцах инопланетному негуманоидному существу бытовые нужды землянина и вулканца было бы ужасно.

Когда Спок окреп, Кирк изложил ему свой довольно рискованный план побега, но Спок внезапно попросил отложить его реализацию на несколько дней. Вскоре стало понятно, что вулканец пытается наладить с опекающим их существом телепатический контакт. Кирк счёл за благо ему не мешать.

– Наши предположения подтвердились, капитан. – Джиму почему-то было очень приятно услышать такое обращение. Будто Спок рассчитывал на их скорое возвращение к прежней жизни на «Энтерпрайз». – Нас считают неразумными животными, поэтому не было попыток наладить с нами диалог. Сейчас за нами присматривает подросток, он наблюдателен и умён, и ему удалось понять, что мы не обычные представители фауны какой-нибудь далёкой планеты. Он готов нам помочь. Их цивилизация располагает необходимыми технологиями, чтобы собрать подпространственный передатчик. Тогда побег приобретает смысл.

– Отлично, Спок. Блесните вашими талантами так, как вы это умеете.

– Благодарю, капитан, однако мы стоим перед непростым выбором. Наш доброжелатель попадёт в беду, если поможет нам бежать. Возможно, у него отнимут жизнь.

– Вы выполните мой приказ, мистер Спок?

– Да, капитан.

– Как можно быстрее собирайте передатчик, и мы покинем это место. Это приказ.

– Есть, сэр.

– Дитя моё, ты затеял опасную игру. Зачем тебе все эти детали и приборы? Если тебя уличат в шпионаже, весь накопленный веками авторитет нашего рода не сможет уберечь тебя от публичной казни.

– Родитель, я лишь хочу помочь тебе доказать, что питомцы наши обладают разумом. Если ты выступишь с таким докладом в Академии, положение твоё упрочится. Ведь до сих пор наши исследователи так и не нашли ни одного инопланетного вида, хотя бы приблизившегося к порогу разумности.

– Что ты задумал?

– Как мне кажется, эти существа хотят от нас уйти, но не жить в дикой природе, нет. Они пытаются построить сложный прибор, чтобы подать сигнал представителям своего вида. И они уверены, что будут услышаны. Через всю галактику, родитель! У нас нет таких средств связи.

– А тебе не кажется, что ты заигрался, что ты сам строишь этот прибор, что бы он собой ни представлял?

– Я уверен в своих выводах, многоуважаемый родитель. Позволь мне продолжить.

– Позволяю. Это любопытно. Не слишком перенапрягайся, что-то ты бледен.

– Хорошо, родитель, я буду больше отдыхать и бывать на свежем воздухе.

– Спок, работай быстрее. Кажется, мальчик едва не проболтался отцу, что общается с тобой телепатически.

– Джим, я не говорил, что Уак – так зовут нашего подростка – мальчик, а родитель – его отец. Я полагаю, путь развития жизни на этой планете в какой-то момент привёл к утрате парности в размножении. Скорее всего, они гермафродиты, но не исключаются и другие возможности. Было бы интересно исследовать историю формирования этой планеты и её обитателей, чтобы лучше понять общегалактические законы эволюции.

– Работа с паяльником пошла вам на пользу, коммандер, – Джим широко улыбнулся, и в уголках глаз собрались лукавые морщинки. – Передо мной снова мой офицер по науке. – Спок поднял бровь.

– Однажды энсин Чехов на отдыхе в кают-компании высказался в том духе, что труд сделал из обезьяны человека. Когда я попытался его поправить, окружающие нас члены экипажа принялись громко смеяться и шутить. Я был сбит с толку их нелогичными предположениями о том, что может сделать из вулканца человека. Прежде всего, мне было непонятно, зачем превращать один вид в другой, если оба процветают и успешно сосуществуют. Позже я обдумал и понял шутку. И теперь, капитан, я могу ответить на ваши слова, вероятно, как человек. Если работа с оборудованием сверхдальней связи пошла на пользу мне, то управление звездолётом, несомненно, пойдёт на пользу Джиму Кирку. В этом ваше истинное предназначение. Подумайте об этом, когда будете подавать рапорт о переводе на Землю.

Джим поймал его пристальный взгляд и смутился. До этого момента они ни единым словом не упоминали события самой страшной ночи за всё время их пребывания на планете, населённой серо-голубыми пупырчатыми бесформенными мешками. Оказывается, Спок услышал многое из того, что ему успел наговорить Джим.

– Я подумаю, Спок, обещаю.

Уак доставил их на своём транспорте к подножью скалистых гор. Дальше им предстояло штурмовать вершину своим ходом. Кирк нёс передатчик, Спок – мешок с наспех сделанной палаткой и запасом провизии. Они тепло попрощались с привязавшимся к ним аборигеном, пообещали через некоторое время прислать весточку о себе и начали восхождение. Продвигались медленно. Джим не рисковал, берёг их единственную надежду на спасение – подпространственный передатчик. С каждой сотней метров дышать становилось всё труднее, слишком тонок был воздух, но они крепились и не спешили использовать запас сжатой кислородно-азотной смеси.

Первый привал для ночлега сделали примерно на половине подъёма. Джим и Спок сидели у небольшого костра плечом к плечу и смотрели на раскинувшуюся перед ними долину, на которую медленно наползала сизая тень. Город был слишком далеко, чтобы его можно было рассмотреть в деталях. Смутно виднелись отдельные высокие сооружения, районы низкой застройки утопали в пышной растительности. Картина была идиллической, и трудно было представить, что в этой Аркадии за высокими заборами и за закрытыми силовыми полями дверями могли неделями удерживать двух офицеров Звёздного флота, проводить над ними бесчеловечные опыты, предаваться самым тёмным порокам, выискивать удобный случай свалить конкурента и занять его тёплое насиженное местечко.

Спок зябко поёжился, Кирк заметил это и тут же передал ему кружку с горячим травяным настоем. Спок сильнее страдал от холода, чем обычно; видимо, его организм ещё не полностью преодолел последствия недавних событий. Говорить им не хотелось. Они молча сидели и наслаждались свободой, тем, что вернули контроль над своими жизнями.

Как определил Спок, для успешной отправки сигнала надо было поднять передатчик на высоту не менее четырёх километров выше уровня города. Они намеревались встать спозаранку и до наступления полудня добраться до нужной отметки. Их планам помешала непогода: внезапно налетел сильный порывистый ветер, принёс с собой облака и град. Кирк и Спок решили отсидеться в палатке. Эта задержка могла стать роковой, но им об этом не было известно.

Так случилось, что не всех владельцев клуба удалось привлечь к ответственности. Один, самый хитрый и изворотливый, вышел сухим из воды и вознамерился непременно вернуть Спока, чтобы продолжить выгодную торговлю его кровью. Он проследил за Уаком, собрал отряд из отъявленных бандитов, вооружил всех станерами и строго-настрого запретил убивать чудных пришельцев. Хорошее вознаграждение, назначенное за головы обоих, подстёгивало энтузиазм группы. Они не настигли беглецов в первую же ночёвку, потому что плохо ориентировались в горах и не имели никаких навыков скалолазания.

Переждав непогоду, Кирк и Спок продолжили путь к вершине. Когда до отметки в четыре километра оставалось совсем немного, они заметили погоню. Не успел Спок открыть рот, как Кирк приказал ему не тратить силы на спор и двигаться в прежнем направлении, взяв с собой передатчик. Сам он задержался на небольшом более или менее ровном пятачке, чтобы принять бой. Им повезло, что местные жители оказались очень плохо приспособленными к высокогорью. Серым неповоротливым тушам хватило упорства влезть вслед за Кирком на выступающий карниз и окружить двуногого монстра со всех сторон. Выглядели они грозно, но при первом же пинке в бок бурдюки сдувались, начинали хрипеть и пускать голубые слюни. Кирк в глубине души был рад, что Спок не видит, как его бравый капитан хладнокровно избивает ногами беспомощных аборигенов. Он знал, что малейшее промедление закончится парализующими иглами в шею и пленом, на этот раз вечным, потому что выручать их попросту больше некому. Столкнув одного за другим преследователей с карниза на почти отвесный участок гранитной глыбы, Кирк поспешил к Споку.

Они установили передатчик и настроили его на автоматическую отправку звезднофлотского сигнала бедствия каждые десять минут. При таком экономном использовании энергии батареи должно было хватить на месяц. Они пока не знали, как будут выживать в ожидании помощи, но главное было сделано.

Леонард Маккой, старший офицер медицинской службы звездолёта «Энтерпрайз», задумался над отчётом. Он ненавидел так называемую бумажную работу – это обозначение прицепилось к формальной части его профессиональных обязанностей лет двести назад, если не триста, и так и не отцепилось. Он понимал необходимость и даже полезность заполнения строго установленных форм, но любви к ним от этого почему-то не прибавлялось. Закончив описание нетипичной реакции рядового Худсена на стандартную прививку от ригелианской лихорадки, Маккой встал, потянулся и решил до передачи вахты дежурному врачу ещё раз заглянуть в отдельную палату, куда по настоянию капитана поместили Спока. Сам вулканец уверял, что вполне здоров и готов приступить к исполнению своих обязанностей в полном объёме. Доктор решил, что пара ночей под присмотром врачей ещё никого не убила, и согласился с просьбой Джима, который, видимо, знал больше, чем говорил.

В палате Спока освещение было установлено на минимальный уровень. Доктор подумал, что его пациент в полном порядке, спит и видит десятый сон, как вдруг до его ушей донёсся негромкий разговор. Ну, конечно. Джим прибежал пощупать лобик своему драгоценному старпому. Может, сказку на ночь рассказать, одеяльце подоткнуть. Тьфу на них. Он с раздражением толкнул дверь, створки неохотно разъехались, повинуясь экстренному коду допуска.

– Здесь лазарет, а не дом свиданий. А я доктор, а не… – он не придумал, как закончить фразу, и умолк, отыскивая взглядом Джима. Джима нигде не было. Спок лежал на своей койке, как ему и полагалось, и в темноте слушал радио.

– Добрый вечер, доктор Маккой. Я не хочу отрывать капитана от текущих дел, поэтому попрошу вас передать ему, когда увидитесь после смены, следующее короткое сообщение: наш друг Уак и его родитель выступили перед научным сообществом с сообщением о доказанности разнообразия форм разумной жизни в галактике. Планетарное правительство назначило Уака посредником в контактах между их миром и Федерацией. Капитан Кирк будет рад узнать, что Уак не пострадал, оказав нам помощь.

– Я здесь, Спок. И я действительно рад. Привет, Боунз. Без нотаций, прошу, – добавил Джим, заметив недовольство доктора.

– Ладно. Раз уж мы здесь собрались такой тёплой компанией, надеюсь, мистер Спок не откажется выпить с нами рюмочку бренди.

– Ничего себе больничка, – в палату просунул голову Павел Чехов, – прям как в России. А мне нальют?

– Я бы прогнал вас взашей, Чехов, но должен признать, что основная заслуга по спасению капитана и старшего помощника лежит на вас. Я так и не понял, каким образом вы отыскали нужную звёздную систему. На мой взгляд, вы несли бессвязицу, и просто повезло, что Сулу и Скотти к вам прислушались. Вот почему вас, – доктор обернулся к старшим офицерам, – подняли на борт всего через несколько часов после начала работы передатчика.

– Ерунда. Я действовал строго логично, верно, мистер Спок? – Чехов весело подмигнул вулканцу, одновременно принимая из рук доктора стакан бренди.

Первым расхохотался Кирк, за ним Маккой, Чехов тоже прыснул, украсив веером брызг чистую стену лазарета. Спок поднял бровь. Жизнь входила в привычную колею.

  
  



End file.
